Waiting
by Reinbeauchaser
Summary: What does 'waiting' mean? What is true love? Read and find out! Inspired by my own POV with some symbolism, so be forewarned. A oneshot.


**Waiting**

_DISCLAIMER – I only own Chrissie and the storyline._

_A/N – I was inspired to write this little ficlet based on some issues I've been having lately with 'certain' topics. Yeah, many people write Raph a particular way, but I thought I would have my turn with him and write him differently. I just love 'free press', don't you:0)_

"Crissy," Raph whispered, "Please, let me come in."

Silence.

"Ah, com'on, babe," he pleaded.

He leaned against the door jam, facing the wooden rejection as he hung his head. Raph huffed out a breath of frustrated air and looked up again at the barrier, his eyes smoldering just a little under his furrowed brow. He had been standing there for the past thirty minutes, trying to convince the girl on the other side to come out – and his patience was beginning to wear thin. The girl was His girl and he cared about her more than any thing, more than life or the breath he took, and certainly more than she seemed to care about him – or at least it seemed that way for the moment.

She had issues.

Nevertheless, Raphael loved her – passionately.

"Crissy, I mean it, please open the door so we can talk about this, 'kay" He looked around and was thankful that her one-bedroom apartment faced the alleyway, where most of the other residents lived more towards the front of the building. Where her bedroom was located, it allowed for more privacy and – therefore – less chance of people hearing him – or her.

At first, he heard nothing, not a sigh, not a creak from her bed, nothing.

Then, a floorboard in her room sounded out, admitting to him that she had at least stood up and was considering his request.

"I'm not kidding, Crissy, I meant what I said. I love you, you know that, but – what I'm asking of you is only proof of that love." Raph insisted. "Please? Consider it?"

Soon, another floorboard sounded out and then another, giving Raphael hope that maybe, just maybe, she would open the door.

Then, just as that thought crossed his hopeful mind, the door opened.

Standing before him now, a girl not much taller than himself pouted, her arms limp at her side, her face swollen and puffy from crying, and with eyes as red as his bandanna.

He smiled.

"There's my girl!" he cooed, wanting so desperately to hold her, yet trying not to push the issue too soon. "So, ah, have you given some thought to my request?" Raph looked beyond and to the bed that she had obviously flopped down on only thirty minutes prior. He saw that the comforter was in disarray, as if she had tossed around on it a bit, and he could detect a few wet spots on the red bedspread where she had been crying. He smiled; the color of her comforter was in honor of him, and for that, he seemed appreciative.

Still, they had to come to terms; it was important for her to see things his way, otherwise…

"Crissy," Raph now looked at the girl, "have you considered what I said?"

Shrugging, Crissy replied softly, "Yeah, but I don't like it, Raph."

Rolling his eyes, Raph replied, "Well, I guarantee you, you will, you'll appreciate our relationship more, too."

Looking up into his eyes, the girl pouted again, "But, what if things change, what if I regret – or you regret – what we've done?"

"I won't; how can I, I love you, and – I know you love me." Raph now reached out, pulling the girl into his arms, and felt her sigh in defeat as she laid her head against his shoulder.

He had won, he could sense her resolve melting away as she relaxed more and more while the seconds ticked by.

Resting his cheek against hers, he whispered, "I believe our love is real, Crissy. But, I don't want to rush this. I want to make sure that what we have _is_ real and not something for the moment." He pulled her away and then said, "You might have had all the experience and I'm not judging you by it, but I'm still a virgin and proud of it. When we're ready to make that big commitment, and we promise ourselves to each other, then I can join you in your bed – and give myself completely to you."

"Okay, I guess I can wait, but…" she pulled away from him and smiled sheepishly, "until then, at least I'll have your favorite color to wrap myself in every night."

**_COMMENTS_**_ – Well, I know that I have one story that allowed the OC's to 'mingle' outside of matrimony, but they were emotionally committed and, although I believe in the "I do's" being said, their supply of relational resources were quite limited. Who were they thinking of marrying, anyway? Yes, I'm talking about Reflected Reality, with Rama and Devon. It's just a shame Ramica and I felt inclined to send Rama back where she came from. Poor girl now has to try to rein in those horses (sexual feelings) that have now been let out of the barn. Hard to get a horse to return to said barn once they have experienced 'freedom'; believe me. _


End file.
